Vier Sterne Deluxe Records
'''Vier Sterne Deluxe Records '''ist ein deutsches Independent-Label. Es wurde gegen jahresende 2011 von Simon Bohnsack und Max H. gegründet. Es veröffentlicht weltweit. Auf dem Label wird hauptsächlich Rap veröffentlicht. Vier Sterne Deluxe Records besitzt aktuell keinen Labelcode. Geschichte Vier Sterne Deluxe wurde 2011 als Musikprojekt von DJ Kaito (Simon Bohnsack) und DJ Sheldon (Max H.) gegründet. "Vier Sterne Deluxe Reords" als Label wurde 2012 mit der Veröffentlichung von "DJ Kaito Nr. 1" offiziell eingeführt, weil man der Meinung war, dass jedes Band oder Album ein Label brauche, und so eines aus dem Musikprojekt erstellte. In den Releases wurden manchmal Kurzformen wie VSDeluxe Records oder nur VSD verwendet. Mit dem Titel "6. Oktober (Tag der Nation)" schuf DJ Kaito 2012 den erfolgreichen Song in der Geschichte von Vier Sterne Deluxe Records. Derzeit sind mehr als 10.000 Aufrufe bei YouTube und mehr als 3.000 meist kostenlose Downloads zu verzeichnen. 2015 verließ H. das Label. Im Oktober 2016 hat sich das Lable mit der Downloadplattform INICAT zusammengeschlossen. Die DISS EP von DJ Kaito stieg bei Veröffentlichung auf Platz 1 der INICAT-Charts und blieb einige Wochen in den Top 5. Im Dezember 2016 ging Vier Sterne Deluxe Records mit CDBaby in eine Partnerschaft, um zukünftige Veröffentlichungen ihrer Künstler auf weiteren großen Plattformen zu veröffentlichen. Im Januar 2017 wurde zusätzlich der CD Vertrieb durch CDBaby und Alliance Entertaiment übernommen. Im Januar 2018, machte das Lable die ersten Deals mit Platten- und CD-Stores für den Eigenvertrieb der CDs seiner Künstler in Deutschland. Im Laufe des Jahres haben sich mehr Geschäfte mit ihnen zusammengeschlossen und Ende 2018 wurde in die Niederlande expandiert. Heute hat das Lable 15 eigene Partner-Stores und erreichen mit seinen Vertriebspartnern über 10.000 Stores weltweit. Künstler Aktuelle Künstler * DJ Kaito * Si-To MC * Vier Sterne Deluxe * DJ Amp3hx Ehemalige Künstler * DJ Moesql (2012-2014, 2016) * DJ Sheldon (2011-2015) * Qult (nur CD Vertrieb, 2018-2020) Diskographie * 5.02.2012: DJ Kaito - DJ Kaito Nr.1 - Ltd to 8 CDs * 21.07.2012: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP - Ltd. to 28 CDs * 06.10.2012: DJ Kaito - 6. October EP - CD Ltd. to 50 * 06.10.2012: DJ Kaito - 6. October - Single * 10.01.2013: DJ Kaito - Das Vermächniss der RST * 20.01.2013: DJ Kaito - DJ Kaito Nr.2 * 14.02.2013: DJ Kaito - Kaito goes Acapella - Maxi EP * 15.05.2013: DJ Kaito - Hoffnungslos EP * xx.08.2013: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Und dein Herz schlägt schneller (Album) * 06.10.2013: DJ Kaito + Si-To MC - TO o to / Schalten Sie mal wieder Ab EP * 24.12.2013: DJ Kaito - DJ Kaito Nr.3 * 01.10.2014: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Unbequem Fernsehen EP * 27.02.2015: Si-To MC - Anders ist besser * 25.05.2015: DJ Kaito - Don't wanna be a Quader EP * 25.05.2015: DJ Kaito - Don't wanna be a Quader - Single * 05.06.2015: DJ Kaito - All 4 One EP * 02.08.2015: DJ Kaito - Best of DJK * 06.10.2015: DJ Kaito - 6. October EP 2.0 * 22.10.2015: DJ Kaito - Last Step * 22.10.2015: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Owns * 30.03.2016: DJ Moesql - Moesql EP* * 06.10.2016: DJ Kaito - DISS EP * xx.01.2017: DJ Kaito - Last Step (Version 2) * 07.07.2017: DJ Kaito - Unbequem Fernsehen EP * 07.07.2017: DJ Kaito - Unbequem Fernsehen - Single * 06.10.2017: DJ Kaito - #LightningQuader - Album * 30.11.2017: DJ Kaito - #LightningQuader - Single * 2017: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Owns - Relelease * 2017: DJ Kaito - Auf der Flucht - Single * 2018: DJ Kaito feat. Si-To MC - Siwato - Single * 2018: DJ Kaito - YT what you have done? (Where are these) - Single * 2018: Alte Spiele Podcast - The Compleate Season 1 * 11.11.2018: DJ Kaito - Back to the Past Acapella (2012-2016) * 01.12.2018: DJ Kaito - LIVE in Hamburg * 25.05.2019: Si-To MC - BLACK * xx.06.2019: Vier Sterne Deluxe - 4 Sterne EP * 06.10.2019: DJ Kaito - Signal Kommt Weblinks * Webseite * Facebook * Soundcloud * YouTube en: Vier Sterne Deluxe Records Kategorie:Deutsches Musiklabel Kategorie:Independent-Label Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Label